Más Fuerte Que Cualquier Otra
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: Oneshot de Ranma 1/2. #¿Osacordaisaquellavezque...? Basado en el capítulo "El Túnel del Amor Perdido". ¿Recordáis esa vez que Akane y Ranma acabaron perdidos en un extraño túnel donde todas las parejas rompían su relación? Pero ellos... ellos no, porque... ¿Acaso... no son una pareja como cualquier otra?


**Disclamer: Todos los personajes, lugares y casi toda la trama de este oneshot pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo he escrito, desde mi divertido punto de vista, un final alternativo para él. **

**Aconsejo que antes de leer este oneshot leáis el capítulo del manga de Ranma 1/2 sobre "El túnel del amor perdido". En su defecto, podéis ver el OVA que hicieron sobre él. ^^ Si ya lo conocéis, no hace falta pero con lo divertido que es, ¿por qué no?**

…

**..**

**.**

**-.-****Más Fuerte Que Cualquier Otra****-.-**

**.**

**..**

…

Los vapores y el calor que se levantaban de las piscinas de agua caliente se habían posado delicadamente sobre el aire; con exuberantes esencias y aromas muy variados, acariciaban su piel desnuda mientras Akane se frotaba un brazo con la toalla.

A pesar de todas las otras mujeres que había a su alrededor en aquel baño compartido, el ambiente era tan relajado que ni siquiera las distintas conversaciones que allí se desarrollaban le molestaban realmente. Oía un zumbido de fondo, inentendible, como el rumor de las olas en el mar. Podía llegar a ser hasta agradable simplemente notarlo mientras se zambullía en aquellas cálidas aguas.

Sus ojos rodaron por aquella sala.

Era como cualquier otro baño público japonés, solo que con un estilo un tanto más extravagante. Había enormes piscinas humeantes esparcidas en esa gran superficie blanca y lisa que era el suelo. De aspecto redondeado la estancia se levantaba sobre largas columnas de azulejos blancos, al igual que las fuentes de grotescas formas que la decoraban. Todo parecía dar forma a una deliciosa armonía que resultaba francamente exquisita. En especial, cuando recordaba el horrible lugar que acababa de dejar atrás.

El escalofrío la obligó a sumergirse en el agua casi hasta los hombros en busca de su calor. El recuerdo de la oscuridad y fría humedad del túnel, las voces extrañas que reverberaban entre sus muros y el tacto helado de esos fantasmas… ¡Había sido terrible! Y para colmo, el muy idiota de Ranma riéndose de ella por su miedo, alardeando de lo valiente y fuerte que era delante de Ukyo, ¡cómo no!

_Tonto_ pensó Akane, frunciendo el ceño con amargura.

Las otras parejas que se habían cruzado en el túnel iban tomadas del brazo y las chicas, atormentadas por los espectros de la cueva, podían libremente refugiarse en sus novios sin que nadie se burlara de ellas. Había visto como estos las estrechaban contra sí mientras les susurraban palabras de aliento.

Pero para ella no podía ser igual. Si se asustaba de los fantasmas, Ranma lo usaba por reírse de ella. Así que Akane tenía que tragarse su miedo, endurecer su corazón y demostrar, como siempre, que estaba por encima de los desprecios de su prometido. Era lo que siempre había hecho aunque… a veces resultaba demasiado agotador.

Se giró para observar la enorme fuente de piedra del centro de la que brotaba el agua, tan solo para distraerse con algo y apartar a ese insensible de sus pensamientos, pero le resultó imposible así que su expresión siguió siendo furibunda.

—¿Akane? ¿A qué viene esa cara? —quiso saber, precisamente Ukyo, recostada en la pared de la piscina a su lado. La otra negó con la cabeza apretando aún más la toalla contra su cuerpo—. ¿Estás pensando en Ranchan? Seguro que estás deseando volver a su lado.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó Akane al instante y su puño golpeó el agua levantando un ridículo chapoteo—. De hecho, creo que esperaré a que Ryoga vuelva y haré el resto del viaje con él.

A ver qué tal le sentaba eso a Ranma. Por más que lo negara una y mil veces, ella había visto como se le encendían los ojos por los celos cuando les veía a ella y a Ryoga juntos.

—No seas tan niña —replicó Ukyo, enderezándose en el agua para mirarla. Le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice que Akane nunca había visto en ella y que le extrañó un poco—. ¡Olvídate de Ryoga! El único hombre verdaderamente de confianza que hay aquí es Ranchan —Le indicó sacando un dedo del agua y agitándolo con vehemencia—. Deberías ir con él el resto del camino hasta la salida.

Akane bajó la mirada hacia el agua y se distrajo con su movimiento, observando las ondas que se formaban por el balanceo de sus dedos. Sin querer, apretó ligeramente los labios en un deje de fastidio.

En realidad, ella había querido hacer todo el recorrido con Ranma, pero… No soportaba sus burlas, ni su actitud arrogante cada vez que ella lo buscaba asustada ¡Él era su prometido! Pero era incapaz de ser ella misma con él en según qué situaciones, así que prefería evitarlas. Por eso, aunque ella había entrado con Ranma a ese maldito túnel, al final no había podido resistir el miedo y había tenido que acudir a Ryoga.

Al menos él no se reía de ella ni de su miedo a los fantasmas y parecía dispuesto a ayudarla.

—Pero Ryoga es mucho más agradable que Ranma —opinó Akane, pasándose una mano por el cuello—. Creo que seguiré con él.

Con esas palabras, alzó los ojos de nuevo hacia Ukyo y se encontró con una verdadera mirada asesina apuntando directamente a ella. Akane dio un respingo, inconscientemente incluso retrocedió un paso.

_¡¿Qué le pasa?!_ Se preguntó, sorprendida.

Ukyo no solo la miraba como si quisiera fulminarla, sino que la mano con que se agarraba al borde de la piscina apretaba los azulejos con tanta fuerza que hizo un par de grietas sobre ellos.

La miró de ese modo varios minutos, sin parpadear si quiera y sin decir una palabra. Justo cuando Akane pensaba preguntarle si se encontraba bien, la cocinera se levantó de golpe, salpicando a un par de chicas que estaban tras ella y que protestaron, molestas. La toalla empapada quedó pegada a su cuerpo esbelto y delgado y su larga melena castaña se soltó del moño en que la había recogido, ondeando ligeramente de un modo amenazante.

—¡Muy bien! —Fue todo lo que dijo justo antes de darse la vuelta, salir de la piscina y desaparecer rumbo a los vestuarios.

Akane, perpleja, la miró irse y desaparecer por la puerta, chocando contra un grupo de tres chicas que intentaban entrar al mismo tiempo, ninguna de las cuales se atrevió a plantar cara a la cocinera.

_¿Qué le ocurre?_ Se preguntó sin entender aquel arrebato tan imprevisto. Akane se sumergió de nuevo, entornando los ojos _¿He dicho algo malo?_ Repasó sus palabras y no se le ocurrió qué pudo haber sido.

Al contrario, Ukyo debería estar feliz de que ella eligiera a Ryoga, así ella tenía vía libre para engancharse del brazo de Ranma y seguirlo hasta la salida. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería? Akane había estado segura de que ese era realmente el plan de Ukyo desde que esta los había invitado a esa extraña excursión por ese túnel terrorífico.

¿Solo ellos tres? Era evidente que lo que la cocinera de Okonomiyakis pretendía era librarse de ella en la oscuridad para así quedarse con Ranma. La primera sorpresa había sido la inesperada aparición de Ryoga, y la segunda el inusitado interés de Ukyo porque Ranma y ella fueran juntos.

Akane echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo el agua caliente sobre su cuello y su nuca mientras meditaba en ello.

También le había llamado la atención el mal humor de la otra chica durante el recorrido; especialmente cuando Ryoga la había defendido de aquellos fantasmas. Ahora que lo pensaba, Ukyo incluso había rechazado que Ranma la llevara a su espalda cuando comenzó a dolerle el estómago.

Y ahora aquella conversación tan extraña… Había algo muy raro con esa chica, pero Akane aún no llegaba a descubrir lo que era.

Suspiró, mientras se preparaba para salir del agua. No podía hacer esperar tanto a sus amigos.

_Espero que Ryoga no se haya adelantado._

**.**

**.**

Las chicas se reunieron en los vestuarios donde terminaron de secarse y vestirse de nuevo. Incluso allí reinaba aún esa apacible atmosfera de relajación y bienestar, aunque no duró mucho más. Según se acercaban a la salida, Akane percibió los gritos irascibles de los chicos que esperaban a sus novias a la salida del baño masculino.

Ninguno parecía especialmente relajado.

De hecho, en cuanto asomó la cabeza por la puerta, lo único que vio fue parejas que se reunían; ellas tan sonrientes y en paz que prácticamente flotaban hacia sus novios que por el contrario las esperaban con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de lo más malhumorada en su semblante.

—¡¿Por qué demonios has tardado tanto?!

—¡¿Te crees que tengo todo el día para andar esperándote?!

—¡Venga, vámonos de una vez! ¡Estoy harto de este túnel!

Gritos de ese estilo se sucedían uno tras otro junto a las protestas de las chicas que, sorprendidas, no entendían a que venían esos reproches.

Ninguna pareja de las que vio siguió su camino cogida de la mano o del brazo. Casi todos echaban a andar dejando un buen espacio entre chico y chica, casi sin mirarse y aun farfullando protestas e insultos.

_Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa con este túnel?_ Se preguntó la chica, confusa.

—Ahí están —Le indicó Ukyo. Justo a la derecha de la puerta del baño masculino, Ryoga y Ranma las esperaban. Por suerte, ellos no parecían tan molestos como el resto de los hombres que salían de allí.

Las chicas caminaron hacia ellos, hasta que estos levantaron los ojos y las vieron. Entonces, Akane sonrió levantando una mano.

—Ryoga…

El chico salió corriendo hacia ellas nada más verlas, pero fue al encuentro de Ukyo sin vacilar mientras decía:

—¡Ukyo, por fin, perdóname por…! —Pero la chica castaña le recibió con un sonoro golpe en la cabeza de su enorme pala de metal que le cortó la voz.

—¡Tú, traidor! —Le espetó, volviendo a colocarse la pala a la espalda. A pesar de todo, Ryoga se recompuso casi al instante.

—Sí, lo sé. Llevas toda la razón —admitió, dócilmente. Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los de la cocinera mientras le cogía las manos y las sostenía con firmeza en el espacio entre sus cuerpos, a la altura del pecho—. ¡Lo sé, ha sido toda culpa mía! ¡Perdóname! ¡No pude evitarlo!

—Yo confié en ti, Ryoga y tú… —De pronto Ukyo se calló y miró a su alrededor. Tanto Ranma como Akane observaban la peculiar escena muy interesados—. ¡Disculpadnos un momento! —Arrastró al chico a un rincón entre las rocas de la cueva desapareciendo de la vista de los otros.

Akane entendía cada vez menos lo que estaba pasando, aunque sentía un cosquilleo en su cerebro porque este intentaba decirle algo. La respuesta estaba muy cerca de ocurrírsele.

—Qué raro… —opinó Ranma, colocándose a su lado. Se frotaba la nuca igual de confuso que ella.

—Ukyo ha estado actuando de lo más raro todo el día —comentó Akane.

—Ryoga también… Algo se traen entre manos, porque me pidió que fuera yo quien te acompañara hasta la salida.

—Ukyo me dijo lo mismo… —Akane se colocó el dedo índice sobre la frente y se dio un par de toquecitos. Era un gesto infantil, pero involuntario, que hacía cuando intentaba resolver algo.

¿Qué era… lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos?

_¡Ah! ¡¿Podría ser que esos dos….?!_

Akane soltó una exclamación y Ranma la miró.

—¿Qué?

Sin responder, la chica le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hacia las rocas donde Ukyo y Ryoga se habían ocultado para hablar. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, se agacharon tras las grandes y puntiagudas estalactitas de piedra que nacían del suelo y se estiraban hacia arriba como si fueran colmillos. Asomaron los ojos entre los huecos libres y pudieron vislumbrar, a pesar de la oscuridad predominante, las figuras de sus amigos.

Los encontraron muy juntos, casi pegados el uno al otro mientras hablaban y gesticulaban intensamente entre sí con evidente nerviosismo.

—¡Por favor, Ukyo, debes confiar en mí de nuevo! —Le suplicaba el chico del pañuelo. Juntó las manos a la altura del rostro y achicó sus ojos mirándola fijamente—. Dame otra oportunidad y haré todo lo que me digas.

—No sé si puedo volver a confiar en ti, Ryoga…

—¡He cometido un fallo! ¡Entiéndeme!

—¿Cómo? Después de todo lo que me dijiste. Me lo prometiste, Ryoga.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! ¡No volveré a hacerlo! ¡Creéme!

Ukyo agitó la cabeza dibujando un amplio abanico con su larga cabellera.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo una vez más?

—¡Sí! ¡Por favor! ¡Esta vez no te fallaré!

Con eso fue suficiente para Akane que vio confirmadas todas sus sospechosas. En un mudo gesto de entendimiento le indicó a Ranma que debían retirarse ya, así que al mismo tiempo, se dieron la vuelta y gatearon hasta apartarse lo suficiente de las rocas. Se pusieron en pie, vueltos el uno hacia el otro y sus ojos se encontraron a la luz de las extravagantes luces de los baños que estaban a su espalda.

—Esos dos… están… —Akane sintió que se ruborizaba al decirlo en voz alta—, ¡enamorados!

Ranma asintió, alzando los puños.

—¡Sí, ¿verdad?! ¡Están totalmente enamorados!

Y entonces, ambos se sonrieron divertidos por lo que acababan de descubrir.

¡No había otra explicación posible! Ukyo y Ryoga se amaban y aquello era sin duda una cita romántica, al igual que el resto de parejas que visitaban ese túnel.

—¿Por qué no lo habrán dicho claramente? —Se preguntó Akane, emocionada por la noticia.

—Es evidente que intentan mantenerlo en secreto —afirmó Ranma con su seguridad habitual—. Por eso intentaban juntarnos a nosotros, ¡para poder estar a solas!

—¡Cielos, tienes razón! —Akane se llevó una mano a la boca. Ahora entendía el enfado de Ukyo en el baño cuando ella dijo que prefería ir con Ryoga, quizás había creído que trataba de quitárselo. ¡Pero es que Akane no sabía que estuvieran juntos! Aun así había sido una metedura de pata—. Ranma, debemos dejarles solos lo que queda de viaje.

. Ya les hemos estropeado bastante su cita con nuestras estúpidas peleas.

—Sí, es verdad… —admitió el chico, razonable.

Justo en ese momento, sus amigos regresaron tras finalizar su charla y Akane pudo distinguir la angustia y la desazón de sus rostros; era tan obvio lo mucho que deseaban estar juntos.

¡Qué tonta no haberse dado cuenta antes!

El primero en hablar fue Ryoga, quien muy solemne y sin mirar a Akane, dio un paso al frente y se aclaró la voz en dirección al otro chico. Realmente, no llegó a decir nada, pues antes de que la primera sílaba fuera pronunciada, Ranma se adelantó y le estampó el puño en la cara en un gesto de camaradería y amistad masculina… un poco exagerado.

—¡Serás pillín! —Le soltó el de la trenza, sonriente—. ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías! Con lo amigos que somos tú y yo…

—Huh… —gruñó el otro, confuso.

Akane fue hacia Ukyo y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—¡Qué feliz estoy por vosotros! —Le dijo en primer lugar—. Y siento mucho lo de antes, lo del baño… si lo hubiera sabido jamás te habría dicho algo así —Le aseguró rápidamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Saber…? ¿Decir…? ¿El qué?

Akane sonrió, cómplice mientras le daba un apretón en el hombro derecho.

—Ya lo sabes —canturreó contenta por su amiga—. No te preocupes, no vamos a molestaros más.

—¡Por supuesto! —La apoyó Ranma al tiempo que le tendía la mano a su prometida—. ¿Vamos, Akane?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó la chica yendo hacia él para coger su mano. Y muy contentos, echaron a andar hacia la salida.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde, fueron seguidos por sus amigos que tardaron bastante en borrar sus expresiones de incredulidad.

**.**

**.**

Una vez más, los cuatro amigos se encontraron inmersos en aquel siniestro túnel que parecía tener una única dirección. Tras alejarse de la parada de los baños, la oscuridad había vuelto a ser predominante en su camino; apenas unas cuantas velas que colgaban de las paredes cada varios metros lograban iluminar de forma insuficiente el pasadizo.

Akane caminaba despacio y tratando de vislumbrar las irregularidades del suelo para evitar tropezar continuamente. Al menos hacía un buen rato que no se topaban con ninguno de los aterradores fantasmas que habían plagado la primera mitad del recorrido; aunque también hacía ya un buen rato que no veían a ninguna otra pareja por allí.

Hacía ya al menos media hora que solo ellos cuatro transitaban por aquel pasillo cavernoso y aunque Akane se mantenía cerca de Ranma y apretaba su mano en todo momento, volvía a notar esa inquietud tan perturbadora a su alrededor.

No dejaba de preguntarse cuánto podía faltar para que alcanzaran la salida.

Para distraer sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza sobre su hombro con disimulo y miraba a sus amigos; eso la hacía sonreír y apaciguaba su corazón temeroso.

Ryoga y Ukyo caminaban tras ellos, hombro junto a hombro y cuanto más los miraba ella, más enamorados le parecía que se veían. De vez en cuando, Ryoga ladeaba la cabeza hacia Ukyo y otro tanto de veces, esta se tambaleaba y se apoyaba en su brazo para recobrar el equilibrio. ¡Eran tan encantadores! Tanto… que de hecho Akane sintió un leve pinchazo en su corazón.

Sintió envidia.

Ellos tan enamorados, tan unidos… que incluso era evidente ese amor que se tenían aun cuando caminaban juntos sin tomarse de la mano. _¡Qué tímidos!_ pensó Akane, estaba segura de que esa actitud tan prudente ocultaba en realidad una pasión arrebatadora que solo dejaban salir cuando estaban a solas. Ryoga era un chico dulce y sensible, así que debía tratar a Ukyo con un gran cariño y dedicación.

_Nada que ver con otro que yo me sé._

La mirada de Akane se desvió hacia el perfil de su prometido. Caminaba imbuido en un serio silencio, avanzando sin desfallecer y probablemente sin darse cuenta de nada, como siempre. Suspiró, desdichada.

Ranma era un idiota, un insensible y un atolondrado pero… lo cierto era que a ella le habría gustado llevarse un poco mejor con él. A veces no tenía ni ganas de discutir, pero sentía que era la única manera en que ellos podían relacionarse. ¡No le gustaba! Todo el día gritándose, un insulto por aquí, otro por allá y a la mínima que hacía algún comentario agradable sobre él tenía que vérselas con las burlas de todo el mundo y el enorme ego de Ranma.

Ella sabía que Ranma no era un mal chico, incluso sabía que se preocupaba por ella y en las situaciones de más extremo peligro podía contar con que él acudiría a ayudarla. Pero, ¿eso era todo? ¿Y qué pasaba con el resto de momentos de la vida? Entonces ya podía olvidarse de él, pues su condenado orgullo y el de ella habían abierto una enorme brecha que no sabía si algún día podrían cruzar para estar más cerca el uno del otro.

Y mientras ella se lamentaba por el prometido que tenía, a unos pocos pasos de distancia, Ukyo y Ryoga disfrutaban de su gran amor frente a sus narices.

—Qué suerte… —Se le escapó en voz alta.

—¿Eh? —Ranma la miró y ella le señaló con la cabeza a los otros.

—Se les ve tan felices.

El chico entornó los ojos.

—Sí, supongo… —murmuró sin darle importancia. Akane puso los ojos en blanco, no había un ápice de romanticismo en ese chico—. Debe ser la única pareja de este túnel que aún lo es.

. Las otras que he visto no paran de discutir.

—Ya, yo también me he fijado. ¿Por qué será? —Ranma se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio. Al menos las otras discutían como una pareja de verdad, no como ellos dos. Akane bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas y sintió el súbito deseo de pasar su otro brazo alrededor del de él y abrazarlo—. Oye Ranma, tú y yo…

El corazón se le aceleró cuando sintió que su propio brazo se movía para seguir ese loco impulso. Lo iba a hacer, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué podía salir mal?

_Puede que me rechace y se aparté aún más de mí._

—¿Eh? —repitió Ranma, sin siquiera volver la cabeza hacia ella—. ¿Has dicho algo?

Akane se detuvo, pegó el otro brazo a su cuerpo y retiró la mirada.

—No, nada.

**.**

**.**

Los cuatro amigos llegaron a una especie de arco esculpido en el muro que dio paso a un larguísimo puente de piedra, muy estrecho y empinado, que parecía sostenerse sobre el vacío más oscuro y terrible. Los cuatro se agolparon al borde de la entrada y contuvieron el aliento al no ser capaces si quiera de calcular a que altura estaba ese raquítico puente del suelo.

En ese lugar tan solo el eco de sus respiraciones era ensordecedor, pero también pudieron ver que al final de ese peligroso camino se abría una luminosidad apabullante.

—¡La salida! —Exclamó Ukyo—. Aquí está ya.

Akane sonrió, contenta. ¡Por fin saldría de ese horrible lugar!

Volvió la cabeza hacia sus amigos, pero estos tenían los rostros muy juntos porque cuchicheaban algo entre sí con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

_Qué envidia… se llevan tan bien._

Entonces, sintió que Ranma también acercaba su rostro al de ella.

—Ya falta poco, Akane —le dijo—. No te separes de mí.

La chica se ruborizó ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez más, ellos dos encabezaron la marcha a través de ese puente. En cuanto Akane puso sus pies sobre él, descubrió que en realidad era aún más estrecho de lo que le había parecido. Clavó la mirada en el suelo y vigiló la forma en que plantaba los pies pues le daba la sensación de que podía pisar en falso en cualquier momento y caer al vacío llevándose a Ranma con ella.

Se pegó más a su prometido y dejó que él guiara el avance. La salida estaba tan cerca que empezó a notar corrientes de aire que subían desde el fondo de aquel precipicio para rozarle las piernas. Oía también el sonido de ese viento, silbando en su oído junto al retumbar de su corazón ansioso.

Más o menos habían logrado superar la mitad del puente cuando Akane notó que algo helado se enroscaba alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo. Al principio lo ignoró, miró a otro lado y se dijo que era cosa del viento, pero entonces esa cosa helada se hincó con fuerza en su piel y la obligó a pararse.

Akane volvió el rostro, temiéndose lo peor y sufrió un escalofrío terrible al ver una mano blanca y envejecida aferrándose a su pie. Soltó un chillido que alertó a Ranma que pudo sujetar su mano, justo antes de que el fantasma que había cogido a Akane tirara de ella y la hiciera caer de rodillas.

Akane sintió la roca rasgando su piel justo antes de notar que otras manos heladas la atrapaban también la otra pierna, el brazo que tenía libre y la cintura. Tiraron de ella hacia atrás, como pretendiendo arrastrarla hacia el fondo de la cueva pero ella se aferró con todas su fuerzas a la mano de su prometido.

—¡Ranma! —gritó histérica.

El chico dio un paso para liberarla, pero al segundo siguiente surgieron de debajo del puente un puñado de entes fantasmales masculinos que enrollaron sus extremidades al cuerpo del chico impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento.

—¡Soltadme! —rugió Ranma, agitándose con todas sus fuerzas, pero los fantasmas, que cada vez eran más, se lanzaron sobre él tratando de aplastarle contra el suelo—. ¡Akane!

—¡No me sueltes! —pidió ella, asustada por verse rodeada de fantasmas lánguidos, de cabellos lacios y camisones rotos y rasgados—. ¡¿Qué queréis de nosotros?!

—¡Romped! ¡Separaos! —Chillaban todos a la vez, como un perfecto coro ensayado—. ¡Romped vuestra relación!

—¡Son los fantasmas de todas las parejas que han roto en este túnel! —Le oyó chillar a Ukyo a su espalda.

Los fantasmas también la estaban atacando a ella y a Ryoga, pero en vez de haberlos atrapado en ese abrazo opresor y helado para separarles, a ellos les lanzaban ataques directos que los chicos lograban esquivar.

Saltaban sobre el puente, Ukyo alzaba su temible pala para atravesar los cuerpos fantasmales mientras que Ryoga lanzaba patadas y puñetazos furiosos. Saltaban, caían, golpeaban; todo espalda contra espalda, defendiéndose el uno al otro y moviéndose al unísono como un equipo bien compenetrado o como… una auténtica pareja.

Akane sintió un profundo dolor en su brazo derecho, extendido, aún aferrado a la mano de Ranma; ese era el punto donde los fantasmas estaban ejerciendo su mayor presión para separarles mientras seguían con sus lúgubres canticos, exigiendo una ruptura. Pero Akane apretó los dientes y resistió, incluso cuando su mano resbaló un poco y ya solo sus dedos se sostenían sobre los de Ranma quiso aguantar.

—¡Akane! —Le gritó Ranma. La chica abrió los ojos y buscó la cara del chico a través de los cuerpos translúcidos de los fantasmas. Él también parecía agotado y atenazado por el dolor—. ¡La salida está ahí mismo! ¡Suéltame y corre hacia ella! ¡Yo me encargaré de los fantasmas!

—¡Romped!

—¡Separaos!

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—No, no haré algo así —respondió rotunda—. ¡No te dejaré solo! ¡Yo también puedo luchar!

—¡ROMPED!

—¡SEPARAOS!

—¡No seas tan tozuda! —La riñó Ranma, sudando por el esfuerzo que hacía contra esos fantasmas—. ¡Haz lo que te digo y márchate!

—¡No, me quedo a ayudarte!

—¡ROMPER VUESTRA RELACIÓN!

—¡Tú solo me estorbaras si te quedas, tonta! —gritó Ranma finalmente.

Akane parpadeó, dolida. ¿Estorbar? ¿Ella era un estorbo? ¡¿Cómo podía decirle algo así?! Luchar era una de las pocas cosas que Akane hacía bien; sí, era un desastre en todo lo demás, pero precisamente en situaciones como esa su falta de femineidad (de la que tanto se quejaba Ranma) era una ventaja. ¡¿Y él le decía que era un estorbo?!

A su espalda, Akane todavía escuchaba los sonidos de la lucha de sus amigos contra los fantasmas. Les oía hablar entre ellos para ponerse de acuerdo en los movimientos o avisarse del peligro. Ellos sí podían pelear juntos, como la auténtica pareja que eran. Pero Ranma y ella no… porque no eran una pareja.

Triste y enfurecida ante esa idea, Akane soltó la mano de Ranma de un manotazo y le fulminó con la mirada; ante lo cual, los fantasmas que la habían sujetado durante la pelea, enmudecieron y la miraron extrañados.

—¡Eres un insensible! —Le chilló a su prometido.

El chico, perplejo, retiró la mano haciendo una mueca.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —preguntó, confuso.

—¡Nada! ¡Me voy de aquí de una vez! —Los fantasmas la soltaron al instante. Y Akane echó a andar hacia la salida, pasando de largo frente a su prometido que instantáneamente también se puso de mal humor.

—¡Solo intentaba ayudarte, desagradecida! —replicó, molesto y siguiéndola. El grupo de fantasmas, anonadados se apartó del camino de los jóvenes y los observaron sin entender nada—. Pero claro, tú solo aceptas ayuda de tu querido Ryoga… ¡Si lo hago yo, me chillas!

—¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Te has pasado todo el día tonteando con Ukyo!

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero, ¿qué dices?! ¡No seas tan celosa!

—¡Celoso tú!

—¿Yo, de qué?

—¡Pues de Ryoga!

—¿De ese cerdo? ¡Ja!

—¡Oye, no le insultes! ¡No…! —El grito de Akane se cortó de raíz cuando la luz del sol la deslumbró. Apretó los párpados y después miró a su alrededor, de golpe se encontraba en un prado verde con árboles y pajarillos trinando sobre su cabeza. Se giró, desorientada y a varios metros vio la salida del túnel—. Hemos salido…

—Vaya, eso parece… —musitó Ranma, sorprendido. Metió las manos en el bolsillo y bajó los ojos al suelo. Con el pie removió la arenilla del suelo como distraído, pero alzó la cabeza cuando Akane soltó un quejido de dolor—. ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica se agachó y se palpó el tobillo que los fantasmas le habían retorcido para hacerla caer al suelo. Notó un terrible calambre y que la piel de este le ardía.

—Creo que me he torcido el tobillo —murmuró, echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

Ranma guardó silencio, dubitativo, aunque sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La chica, tozuda, intentó plantar el pie de nuevo, pero este se le dobló y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no quejarse. El chico resopló.

—A ver, déjame —Ranma se acuclilló cerca del pie y lo observó, para después tocarlo con cuidado. Lo rotó suavemente y su prometida volvió a quejarse—. Sí, está torcido.

—Estupendo…

—No deberías apoyarlo por ahora —opinó él. Se volvió a encoger en el suelo y le ofreció su espalda—. Venga sube, te llevaré hasta la parada del tren.

—¿Seguro? ¿No seré un estorbo? —refunfuñó Akane sin poder contenerse. El chico resopló una vez más, lentamente y haciendo mucho ruido a propósito para que ella le oyera. No obstante, permaneció inclinado en la misma posición para indicar que no retiraría su oferta tan fácilmente, así que la chica claudicó y con cuidado se dejó caer en su espalda. Ranma la levantó sin dificultad pero antes de que echara a andar, ella le detuvo—. ¿No deberíamos esperar a Ukyo y Ryoga?

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Casi me olvido de ellos!

_Atolondrado._

—Bájame al suelo hasta que salgan.

—No, da igual. No hay donde sentarse.

Akane apoyó las manos en los hombros del chico y giró la cabeza hacia la cueva. Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, antes de que Ranma se dignara a hablar de nuevo.

—Oye, Akane… —murmuró, ciertamente cohibido—. Lo que dije en la cueva no fue… no era…

—Ya, déjalo.

—¡No! Yo no creo que seas un estorbo y no era eso lo que quise decir —replicó el chico de carrerilla—. ¡Es que lo estabas pasando tan mal que solo quería sacarte cuanto antes de ahí dentro!

—¿De verdad?

Ranma asintió.

—Sé que te dan miedo los fantasmas… —Su voz se fue volviendo apocada y en cierto modo, titubeante. Akane incluso pudo apreciar que sus orejas se teñían de rojo entre los mechones de pelo negro—. Y además… estaba molesto.

—¿Por qué razón?

—No has dejado de arrimarte a Ryoga todo el rato.

El corazón de Akane se aceleró. ¿Significaban esas palabras lo que ella creía? ¿Ranma estaba realmente celoso?

—¡A ver, que me da igual lo que hagas! —soltó, nervioso y alzando de nuevo la voz—. ¡Pero yo soy mucho más fuerte que él! En fin, que lo lógico sería que…

Akane se desinfló sobre su espalda e ignoró el resto de su absurdo discurso. Ya no le interesaba. ¿Por qué siempre lo arruinaba todo? Si estaba celoso, no había nada de malo en que lo admitiera y punto, en lugar de buscar excusas.

De pronto, cayó del cielo un papel que fue a pegarse a la cara de Ranma que seguía parloteando sin cesar. Akane se lo quitó y descubrió que se trataba de un folleto vacacional donde se hablaba del mejor destino romántico para las parejas; justamente donde ellos estaban.

—"El túnel del amor perdido" —Leyó ella. Ranma asomó la cabeza también sobre el papel.

—¿Así es como se llama este sitio? —inquirió, curioso.

—Eso parece… —Akane pasó la página y quedó sorprendida ante los titulares que encontró—. "El mejor lugar para que las parejas pongan a prueba su amor". Mira lo que dice: "Ninguna pareja que haya entrado en el túnel ha salido de él como tal. Y las parejas que rompen dentro del túnel, jamás tendrán la oportunidad de retomar su relación" —Bajo estas palabras había cientos de testimonios de parejas rotas a causa del túnel; algunos se lamentaban por haber perdido a la persona amada, otros se reprochaban haberlo visitado a pesar de las advertencias e incluso había otros que, contentos, le agradecían el túnel que hubiese roto una relación sin futuro de la que no sabían cómo librarse por sí mismos—. ¡Qué horror! ¿Quién querría venir a un lugar así?

En ese momento, volvieron a oír gritos que provenían de la salida del túnel. Vieron a chicos y chicas salir gritándose, insultándose y jurando que jamás se volverían a ver. No hacía tanto que Akane había visto a esas parejas amorosamente tomados de las manos o de la cintura en la cola de la entrada.

—Vaya, pues parece que lo del túnel es cierto —murmuró Ranma realmente asombrado—. ¡Fíjate, ni siquiera pueden mirarse a la cara!

—Sí… Menos mal que a nosotros no nos ha pasado nada —dijo Akane, aliviada.

—Es lógico. Nosotros no somos una pareja.

Akane dio un respingo ante esas palabras. Y no solo por esas palabras, sino también por el tono despegado con que su prometido las soltó y el silencio despreocupado que las siguió. Lo dijo como si nada; como si acabara de indicar una obviedad tal como que el cielo es azul y en verano hace calor. Pero el corazón de la chica se estremeció de dolor.

Aunque ya lo sabía. ¿Acaso no lo había pensado ella misma hacía un rato, dentro del túnel? Ah, pero oírselo decir de ese modo, como si nada le pudiera importar menos fue un duro golpe.

Tomó aire para serenarse y alzó su cuerpo, intentando separarse un poco de él. Incluso apartó las manos como si simplemente tocarle le supusiera un suplicio.

—Tienes razón —asumió, orgullosa a pesar de todo—. No somos nada.

. Así que ya puedes dejarme en el suelo.

El chico se estremeció bajo ella, apretando con más fuerza los dedos contra la piel de las piernas de la chica para sostenerla.

—No he querido decir eso —rectificó él al instante—. Pero nuestra relación es diferente.

—¿Diferente en qué?

—En que es más… fuerte —explicó, cogiéndola desprevenida—. Nuestra relación es más profunda y fuerte que la de cualquier pareja romántica normal —Afirmó con seguridad—. Por eso, un puñado de fantasmas no puede romperla.

—Vaya… Ranma —Murmuró ella, impresionada.

—Bueno eso… eso es… lo que pienso.

Pero eso era… era… Bueno, no era una declaración de amor como tal pero sin duda era algo parecido. Era el reconocimiento de que _sí_ había algo entre ellos; fuera lo que fuera, era algo real y lo más importante, es que Ranma era consciente de que ese _algo_ existía.

Todavía perpleja por esas palabras, Akane sintió que su corazón se llenaba de alegría.

—Es una de las cosas más bonitas que jamás has dicho sobre nuestra relación —murmuró conmovida, echándose hacia delante y apoyándose en él de nuevo.

—¿Ah, sí?

La chica asintió, colocando sus manos de vuelta en los hombros del chico.

_Puede que le haya estado juzgando con demasiada dureza_ se planteó ella, entonces. Quizás no era verdad que a Ranma no le importaba nada; simplemente le costaba encontrar el modo de expresarlo. Y eso tampoco era culpa suya; a fin de cuentas, en todo momento eran vigilados por sus padres y las hermanas de Akane, siempre intentando pillarles en actitudes románticas para meterse con ellos. Y cuando no era la familia, eran las otras prometidas de Ranma o los desquiciados pretendientes de Akane.

_Si pudiéramos estar más tiempo a solas, como ahora…_ se planteó ella. Quizás todo sería distinto entre ellos, al menos serían más libres para poder demostrar lo que sentían de verdad.

De pronto, Akane volvió a notar el mismo tipo de impulso que en la cueva y como en ese momento no había nadie más, no tenía qué contenerse y podía dejar salir un poco de esa ternura que la había invadido por su prometido.

Dejó caer los brazos sobre el pecho del chico y juntó sus manos, estrechándole suavemente; incluso se atrevió a acercar su rostro al de él hasta que sus mejillas se rozaron suavemente y sonrió, con el semblante dulcemente ruborizado.

Por supuesto, Ranma se tensó por la sorpresa pero tras unos pocos segundos, su postura se fue relajando y aceptó el contacto ladeando un poco más la cabeza hacia la de ella y esbozando también una ligera sonrisa. El corazón de Akane se aceleró al notar, aunque débilmente, la respiración del chico sobre su nariz, la calidez de su piel tan cerca, la suavidad de sus dedos sosteniendo sus piernas. Incluso se ruborizó al ser consciente de que sus pechos se aplastaban contra la espalda de él.

Pero a pesar de todo, o precisamente por todo ello unido y la quietud del momento que los rodeaba hizo que aquel fuera un instante íntimo y agradable para ella. No había muchos momentos en los que pudieran demostrarse afecto sin ser molestados, así que Akane deseó poder alargar ese para siempre.

Pero no pasó mucho hasta que oyeron unos pasos acercarse a ellos y el momento terminó. Ranma se giró, cargando a Akane y se reencontraron frente a frente con sus queridos amigos que, por fin, habían logrado salir del túnel.

—Chicos, ¿estáis bien? —preguntó Ranma, impresionado.

No tenían muy buen aspecto. Traían las ropas rasgadas, Ukyo cojeaba apoyándose en su enorme pala y Ryoga respiraba entrecortadamente con el rostro cubierto de suciedad; era evidente que los fantasmas no se lo había puesto nada fácil.

_Lógico, con lo que se quieren_ pensó Akane.

Los recién llegados no dejaron de mirarles con el ceño fruncido. Parecían terriblemente molestos, pero seguramente se debía al cansancio por la lucha; aunque Akane no pudo dejar de notar que esas miradas de furia estaban dirigidas a ellos.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó Ukyo, señalándoles con el dedo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Uchan?

—¡¿Por qué la llevas a tu espalda?!

—Me he torcido el tobillo en el túnel —informó Akane—. ¿Vosotros estáis bien? ¿Os han hecho mucho daño?

En lugar de una respuesta clara, los otros simplemente resoplaron sonoramente.

—¿Vosotros sabíais que este túnel hace romper a las parejas? —preguntó Akane.

Ukyo y Ryoga dieron un respingo y se miraron al uno al otro, con los rostros encendidos. El chico alzó las manos, en actitud suplicante nuevamente, pero la chica negó la cabeza con contundencia sin despegar sus ojos de él.

Tras esa breve conversación sin palabras, Ryoga bajó la cabeza y los hombros, derrotado y fue la chica quien, apartándose el cabello enmarañado, dio un paso hacia los otros.

—No teníamos ni idea —respondió y rápidamente apretó los labios, mirándoles con curiosidad—. ¿No me digáis que vosotros… habéis roto?

Akane sonrió, soñadora, rememorando el bonito momento que acababan de compartir Ranma y ella y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo? —Intervino Ranma, del mismo buen humor—. ¿Por un puñado de fantasmas?

La mandíbula de Ukyo se descolgó con tal brusquedad que dejó a todo el mundo impresionado. Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro palideció. Al levantar una mano, los demás fueron testigos de que incluso le temblaba un poco.

—Incluso… incluso… parece que… ¡Os llevéis mejor! —Exclamó, pasmada. Ryoga se cogió la cabeza con las manos al tiempo que asentía una y otra vez, descolocado.

Akane sonrió aún con más ganas. ¡Incluso era evidente para los demás! La felicidad recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, como un burbujeante cosquilleo que alejó de ella el recuerdo de su tobillo torcido. Sus brazos se apretaron aún más al pecho de su prometido y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, feliz.

—¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?

Ranma volvió a ruborizarse, su timidez siempre salía a la luz cuando había gente alrededor, pero Akane eso ya lo sabía. El chico de la trenza carraspeó y tensó los músculos de sus brazos.

—Bueno, deberíamos ir yendo de vuelta al tren o se nos hará de noche —propuso.

—Sí, además… —Akane miró a sus amigos—. No os preocupéis, que Ranma y yo guardaremos el secreto de vuestra relación.

—Por supuesto —añadió él.

Los otros dos les miraron, confusos.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué relación? —Ryoga balbuceó y al instante se giró hacia Ukyo, fastidiado—. ¿Qué les has contado? ¡¿Por qué Akane cree que nosotros…?!

—¡Y yo que sé! ¡Relájate, Ryoga!

—¡¿Qué me relaje?!

Ranma y Akane se alejaron cuando los gritos comenzaron a aumentar de volumen.

—¿Y ahora qué les pasa? Con lo que bien que se llevaban hace un rato… —Se lamentó la chica, mirándoles desde lejos. Ukyo había sacado su pala y la alzaba como si se preparara para atacar—. ¿Habrá sido el túnel?

—Seguramente —respondió Ranma, como si en realidad no le importara demasiado. Estaba harto de esperar, así que cargó a su prometida y echó a andar hacia el tren—. Me muero de hambre. Ya nos alcanzarán cuando terminen de pelear.

Akane les dio la espalda justo antes de oír un sonoro golpe y una nueva retahíla de gritos. Aguzó el oído tratando de captar las palabras para descubrir cuál era el origen de tan inesperada pelea. Iba tan concentrada que olvidó lo irregular que era el terreno que atravesaban, así que en un peligroso resbalón de su prometido, su cuerpo se tambaleó sobre su espalda.

Soltó una exclamación por la sorpresa y una vez más, sus brazos se apretaron al torso del chico, con el consiguiente aplastamiento de todo su cuerpo sobre el de él. Estaba a punto de gritarle que se fijara por donde iba, cuando Ranma habló:

—Así —murmuró, nervioso—. Es mejor que te sujetes así de fuerte… a mí.

—Ah… vale.

La chica se sonrojó pero dejó caer su peso sobre la espalda de él, alargando los brazos una vez más sobre su pecho y apoyando suavemente la cabeza en su hombro. Solo entonces, el chico reanudó el camino.

Akane sonrió.

_Espero que falte un buen rato hasta la parada del tren._

_._

**. .-.**

**.**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Después de un tiempo sin publicar nada sobre Ranma, aquí os traigo este pequeño oneshot.**

**Aunque comoa todos vosotros me encanta el manga/anime de Ranma tal y como es, si es verdad que hay algunos capítulos en los que me decía: "Ojala esto hubiera terminado así…" Y bueno, este es uno de ellos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado mi versión de este capítulo, que hayáis disfrutado y os haya entretenido que eso es lo importante y si es así, dejadme alguna review.**

**¡Feliz fin de semana a todos! Y gracias por todo.**

**Besotes =)**


End file.
